


Guide

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [2]
Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: Seungsik furrows his brows. "Sooil-ah, don't be rude. A client is sitting right there on the sofa," he insists. Sooil and Chan hesitantly look a the sofa, the hairs at the back of their neck rising. The guest with Sooil and Chan then says, "I think your client's a ghost."
Series: solkissed's idea bank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 5





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> [an au drabble inspired by ghost hunt]

Seungsik just got out of the inner office, a basket of cleaning materials in one hand, when he notices someone standing by the door. The young man has yet to notice him so he clears his throat.  
"Can I help you?" Seungsik asks as he puts the basket on the floor. He wipes his hands on his pants, though they weren't really dirty, as he stands there, observing the stranger.  
"I..." The stranger seemed nervous to Seungsik. It wasn't anything new, most of their clients were speechless when they came in to hire their services. "Please have a seat. Someone will be with you shortly." Seungsik smiles at him before going to the low cabinet by the window where the water dispenser and their assortment of tea and coffee were. He opens a drawer and pulls out a teapot and some cups, setting them on a tray. As he continues to make tea, he doesn't notice the stranger's eyes on him. He can see me, the stranger thinks. He's the first one to notice me today. Once the teapot was filled with hot water, Seungsik sets the tray on the coffee table. "Have some tea while you wait." Seungsik sees the wary look in the stranger's eyes but ignores it for the ringing phone on his desk.  
As Seungsik put the phone down, Chan enters with Sooil and another person behind them. "We have a new client," Seungsik greets them with. Chan looks around the room with a questioning look. Chan and Sooil's guest looks at Seungsik as Sooil says, "Sik-hyung, there's only four people in the room." Seungsik furrows his brows. "Sooil-ah, don't be rude. A client is sitting right there on the sofa," he insists. Sooil and Chan hesitantly look a the sofa, the hairs at the back of their neck rising. The guest with Sooil and Chan then says, "I think your client's a ghost."

It was a weird encounter to say the least. Seungsik sat on one sofa with their ghost client while Chan, Sooil, and the duo's guest on the opposite sofa.  
"You really can't see him?" Seungsik asks them as he turns to his left, to look at their ghost client. Sooil and Chan stiffly shake their heads. The young man beside Sooil snorts. "For paranormal researchers, you two scare easily." Sooil sputters a weak argument which earns him a chuckle from Chan.  
"Sik, you're awfully calm about this," Chan tells him. "Usually, you ignore them."  
"Well, usually, they're covered in blood or missing body parts," Seungsik exasperatedly replies, remembering the one time he walked home at night and stumbled upon a spirit with their left torso missing. "He's normal, whole."  
"Wait, you don't feel the presence?" Sooil directs the question to his left. The young man sees Seungsik's questioning glance. "I'm Minsoo, Sooil's childhood friend." "He's a shaman," Sooil says with a grin. "I don't actually feel presence, rather the energy whether they're malicious or not. And this ghost is neither malicious nor is it a good one. No offense, sir." "He says none taken," Seungsik says. "He's- Oh, I didn't even ask your name," Seungsik says. "I... don't really remember," the ghost replies. "Huh?" "What?" "What'd he say?" "He doesn't know his name," Seungsik explains. "I've never encountered a ghost with amnesia..." Minsoo wonders out loud.

The day went on with Sooil and Chan continuing their research in the inner office and leaving Seungsik and Minsoo with their ghost client. When closing time came, the two researchers quickly grabbed Minsoo and left. Seungsik shakes his head before turning to their client. "Will you stay here?" Seungsik asks as he checks every doors' lock. "If you want, you can tag along with me." Seungwoo hesitates before nodding. Seungsik gives him a reassuring smile. The walk home was unusually quiet for Seungsik. Usually, he's trying his best to ignore the groans and pleas and wet steps that follow him. Seungsik glances at Seungwoo from his peripheral.


End file.
